Miss Butterfly
by Clarione
Summary: Ada alasan tersendiri mengapa aku begitu menyukai kupu-kupu, Kakashi-san.../ berhentilah menjadi Geisha, Saki, tinggalah bersamaku.../ AU, KakaSaku. A fiction for Rieki Kikkawa. Mind to read and review minna? Warning inside


Kupu-kupu, selalu bermula dari ulat yang jelek, berakhir menjadi makhluk bersayap yang cantik, tetapi selalu mempunyai waktu hidup yang singkat...

Dongeng kupu-kupu.

.

.

.

"_Kakashi-_san!_ Kakashi-_san!"

_Pria itu selalu menoleh ketika namanya kupanggil, kemudian tersenyum hangat saat ujung lengan _hakama_-nya kutarik dengan lengan-lenganku yang mungil. Dia akan menyingkirkan kuas dan batu tintanya, kemudian menarikku ke dalam pangkuannya._

"_Ada apa lagi, Saki?"_

"_Aku ingin dibuatkan tato, seperti paman barusan yang punggungnya kau gambari seekor naga besar..."_

"_Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk mempunyai tato di tubuhmu, setidaknya tunggu sampai kau berusia tujuhbelas tahun, dan naga itu menakutkan, _lho_..."_

_Aku selalu merengut jika dia berkata hal seperti itu. "Kalau begitu yang seperti biasa saja, ya? Yang mudah di hapus..."_

_Pria itu mendesah lelah, "_Ha'i_, kalau begitu kemarikan lenganmu. Kau ingin digambari apa?"_

"_Kupu-kupu..."_

_._

_._

_._

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Miss Butterfly by Ajisai Rie**

**Warning: AU, OOC, missTYPO(always), rating yang bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu, dan roman gagal :'D**

.

.

.

**Sapporo, Pertengahan Maret 1939.**

"Tidak!" pria berambut keperakan itu menolak dengan tegas. Dia bersidekap, duduk bersila di atas teras kayu di halaman belakang kediaman sederhananya. "Kau masih belum memenuhi syarat, Saki. Itu perbuatan kriminal."

Di hadapannya, gadis bersurai merah muda sepunggung yang diikat di ujungnya menggeleng dengan keras kepala. Mata bermanik zamrud miliknya berkilat dengan kesungguhan yang amat sangat. "Aku berusia tujuhbelas akhir bulan ini, tidak ada bedanya jika kau melakukannya sekarang atau setelah hari ulang tahunku nanti."

"Tato itu akan melekat permanen di permukaan kulitmu seumur hidupmu, artinya tidak bisa di hapus, kau sudah memikirkan itu masak-masak?"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Tetap tidak bisa," pria itu bersikeras.

"Kakashi-_san_..." gadis itu merengek, tatapan matanya memelas.

"Tidak,"

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Karena kau belum dewasa," jelas Si Pria, tandas.

Gadis itu mengembungkan pipinya, kemudian balik bersidekap, "Bukan alasan yang bagus, Kakashi-_san_," dia membuang muka, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pria itu ke langit di atasnya, cemberut.

Hatake Kakashi, seniman tato itu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia sudah kehabisan akal menghadapi kekeras kepalaan gadis muda di hadapannya. Sifatnya tidak berubah sama sekali semenjak pria itu bertemu dengannya beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat masih berwujud anak kecil yang menggemaskan.

Kakashi tersenyum, kemudian meraih lengan gadis itu dalam genggamannya, membuat sang empunya menoleh ke arahnya, mengerutkan dahi, "Kakashi-_san?"_

Pria itu menangkupkan lengan Sang Gadis di atas telapak tangannya, kemudian memerhatikan jari-jari lentik itu satu persatu, "Kulihat tato yang terakhir kali kubuatkan sudah luntur, mau kubuatkan lagi?"

Senyuman cemerlang langsung terpatri di bibir Sang Gadis, dia mengangguk, "Aku mau."

"Gambar apa?"

"Kupu-kupu."

Kakashi mengernyit, "Kupu-kupu lagi? Aku heran kenapa kau suka sekali dengan makhluk itu." katanya, sembari mulai menggiling tinta khusus tato di sampingnya.

"Aku punya alasan tersendiri," timpal sang gadis, kemudian mulai bersenandung.

"Aku yakin begitu."

Seniman itu mulai menggoreskan ujung kuasnya di atas permukaan kulit porselen sang gadis, membuat garis-garis rumit yang halus dengan gerakan tangan yang gemulai. Sesekali, dia merasakan tatapan yang di arahkan gadis itu kepadanya, kemudian tersenyum kecil, berpura-pura tidak tahu. Pria itu selalu menikmati saat-saat seperti ini, kebersamaan dalam diam dengan gadis mungil itu di hadapannya. Selalu menenangkan hati.

"Sudah selesai," Kakashi meniup punggung tangan Si Gadis, mengeringkan tinta hitam berbentuk kupu-kupu kecil dengan sayap melebar itu.

Sang Gadis mendekatkan lengan bertato itu ke wajahnya, "Cantik sekali," katanya takjub, kemudian menatap Kakashi dengan mata yang berbinar, "_arigatou_..."

"_Douita_..."

Kemudian gadis itu akan terlalu sibuk dengan tato baru di lengannya, melupakan Kakashi yang lagi-lagi menghela nafas berat.

.

.

"Kau ingin kumasakkan apa untuk makan siang hari ini?"

Kakashi memerhatikan gadis itu mengobrak-abrik lemari bahan makanannya, menguasai segala sudut di dapur kecil miliknya, sementara dirinya sibuk di balik sebuah kanvas, berkutat dengan kuas dan cat minyak. Kegiatan seperti ini berlangsung hampir setiap hari selama tujuh tahun terakhir, gadis itu akan datang tanpa diundang, meramaikan rumah kecilnya setiap siang, dan entah sejak kapan Kakashi menjadi begitu terbiasa dengan keberadaannya. Gadis itu sudah menjadi teman dan juga keluarga bagi pria yang hidup sendirian itu.

"Sup _miso_ saja, yang dingin, ya."

"_Ha'i!"_gadis itu mulai bersenandung lagi

Maka tidak ada dari mereka yang akan berbicara selama kegiatan itu, hening. Tetapi mereka memang tidak membutuhkan kata-kata untuk saling mengerti satu sama lain.

.

.

Makan siang pun berlangsung dalam keheningan, hingga seluruh isi piring tandas. Kemudian gadis itu datang kembali membawa dua piring makanan manis, kali ini empat tusuk _dango_. Gadis itu membelinya di sebuah kedai ketika perjalanannya menuju ke rumah ini tadi pagi. Saat ini, keadaan tidak sehening sebelumnya.

"Chiyo-_basan_ baik sekali hari ini, dia memberiku ekstra dua tusuk dengan cuma-cuma, beruntung sekali," kata gadis itu dengan wajah berseri-seri, "seandainya setiap hari seperti itu."

"Kalau terus-terusan memberimu _dango_ gratis bisa-bisa kedai Chiyo-_basan_ gulung tikar." Timpal Kakashi, sambil mengambil tusuk _dango_-nya yang pertama.

"_Aa_, kau benar, Kakashi-_san_," kata gadis itu dengan ekspresi gusar yang tidak dibuat-buat, "sebaiknya Chiyo-_basan_ tidak terlalu sering memberiku _dango_ gratis."

Kakashi tersenyum, pria itu mulai mengunyah butir _dango_ pertamanya.

"Kakashi-_san_..."

Pria itu mendongak, kemudian menatap gadis itu lurus-lurus, ada sesuatu dalam nada suara gadis itu yang membuat Kakashi tidak kuasa untuk menghiraukannya. "Hm? Ada apa, Saki?"

Kakashi melihatnya, binar di mata hijau gadis itu yang tiba-tiba meredup, sebelum dia membuka bibir merahnya dan berkata, "Sebentar lagi usiaku genap tujuh belas tahun..."

"Kalau ini soal tato lagi aku tidak—"

"Aku akan dipromosikan," potong gadis itu tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata Kakashi, "aku akan menjadi _Geisha_ yang sebenarnya beberapa hari lagi, usiaku sudah cukup, Kakashi-_san_."

Kakashi menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, mencerna informasi ini dengan kepalanya yang selalu mampu berfikir jernih, kemudian tersenyum, yang terasa begitu palsu bahkan bagi dirinya sendiri. "Begitukah?" dia menarik nafas, "Kalau begitu itu bagus sekali."

Gadis itu meremas ujung lengan _yukata_-nya, jemarinya bergetar, kepalanya tetap menunduk. "Kau senang jika aku benar-benar menjadi _Geisha_, Kakashi-_san?"_

Kakashi membisu sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mulutnya mampu berucap, "Ya, tentu saja. Kehidupanmu akan semakin baik jika menjadi seorang _Geisha_, kau akan hidup nyaman, dan kau akan mampu membiayai ibu dan adik-adikmu di desa, bukankah itu keinginanmu?"

Gadis itu tersenyum getir, kemudian berkata, "Tetapi kakak-kakak di _Okiya_ bilang menjadi _Geisha_ tidaklah menyenangkan, katanya aku tidak akan bisa mencintai seseorang dengan sepenuh hati."

"Apakah itu masalah?"

"Aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal jika aku tidak bisa mencintai seseorang secara tulus, yang kukhawatirkan adalah kemungkinan aku tidak bisa lagi menemuimu, Kakashi-_san_..."

Kali ini Kakashi kehilangan kata-kata.

"Bicara sesuatu, Kakashi-_san_..." desak gadis itu, "Katakan, apa kau benar-benar senang jika aku menjadi seorang _Geisha_?"

Hening, yang terasa begitu menyesakkan bagi mereka berdua.

"Aku senang, Saki. Sungguh. Kau akan bahagia jika menjadi seorang _Geisha_." Kata Kakashi kemudian, tanpa benar-benar menatap sepasang zamrud itu. "Aku ingin kau menjadi seorang _Geisha_."

Maka itu adalah sebuah akhir bagi gadis itu. Dia menginginkan sebuah jawaban, dan kini dia mendapatkannya. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya selain tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu yang kau inginkan. Aku akan menjadi seorang _Geisha_."

.

.

.

.

.

"_Kakashi-_san!_ Kakashi-_san!"

_Pria itu selalu menoleh jika namanya kupanggil, kemudian tersenyum hangat saat ujung lengan hakama-nya kutarik dengan lengan-lenganku yang mungil._

"_Ada apa lagi, Saki?"_

"_Kakashi-_san_, kenapa kincir-kincir kertas itu berputar?"_

_Pria itu akan mengangkatku ke dalam pangkuannya, membuatku begitu dekat dengan benda cantik beraneka warna yang baru pertama kali kulihat di festival musim semi itu._

"_Kincir-kincir ini berputar karena ada angin yang menggerakannya," dia mengambil satu yang berwarna merah muda, sama dengan warna rambutku, "Coba kau tiup, maka dia akan berputar."_

_Aku mengembungkan pipiku, mengumpulkan udara sebanyak-banyaknya dari dalam paru-paruku, kemudian menghembuskannya ke benda itu kuat-kuat. Benda itu berputar._

"_Benar, '_kan?"

_Aku mengangguk. "Jadi kincir ini berputar karena ada angin yang menggerakannya? Kincir-kincir itu sama denganku."_

_Pria itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa begitu?"_

_Aku tersenyum, "Karena aku juga hanya akan berputar jika ada kau yang menggerakanku."_

.

.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, dia terlihat cantik dengan riasan dan hiasan-hiasan kecil di rambutnya yang digelung tinggi, juga _kimono_-nya yang berwarna merah hati, berlukiskan bunga-bunga merah muda yang begitu senada. Bibirnya di poles dengan warna yang sama, pipinya dibuat semakin merona. Seseorang yang membantunya berdandan juga sama takjubnya dengan gadis itu, tidak hentinya memuji kecantikan yang dipancarkan oleh Sang Calon _Geisha_.

"Kau amat mempesona, Sakura-_chan_, kau gadis tercantik yang pernah aku dandani."

"_Doumo_ _arigatou_, Ayame-_san_, ini berkat kau..." kata gadis itu, pelan, sangat pelan hingga Gadis berambut cokelat panjang itu bisa merasakan kegetiran di dalam hati juniornya di _Okiya_.

"Kau tidak senang, Sakura-_chan_?"

Gadis itu menggeleng, "_Iie_, aku senang, Ayame-_san_, sungguh..."

Tetapi ekspresi gadis bermata hijau itu mengkhianati kata-kata yang dilontarkannya barusan.

"Sakura-_chan_..." Ayame berkata lirih, kemudian menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk menolak, _Okaa_-_san_ berkata bahwa dia tidak akan memaksa gadis-gadisnya untuk menjadi _Geisha_ jika memang tidak ingin, kau bisa berhenti sekarang."

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti, seseorang akan bahagia jika aku menjadi seorang _Geisha_."

"Kakashi?"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

Ayame menghela nafas berat, kemudian mulai membelai punggung Sakura dengan lembut. Dia begitu menyayangi anak ini, semenjak kali pertama kedatangan gadis itu di _Okiya_ tujuh tahun yang lalu. Dia juga mengetahui kedekatan Sakura dengan seniman tato itu, dan mengenal persis hubungan mereka.

"Maka dari itu berbahagialah, seperti yang orang itu katakan..." bisik Ayame di telinga Sakura, semenenangkan yang gadis itu bisa.

"_Ha'i_."

.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi telah selesai mentato seorang pemusik malam itu, saat sosok gadis berambut sewarna bunga sakura melintas di benaknya dengannya dengan tiba-tiba. Sudah seminggu ini gadis itu tidak berkunjung ke rumah Kakashi, dan Kakashi tahu alasannya.

Gadis itu sedang menghindari dirinya.

"Hey, kenapa wajahmu kau tekuk begitu, Kakashi?"

Kakashi menoleh ke arah pria yang kini tengah mengusap punggungnya dengan menggunakan kain bersih, pria berambut perak itu memberikannya untuk membersihkan tato yang sudah susah payah digambarnya di punggung pria itu, agar detil-nya semakin terlihat.

"Dan mana gadis yang selalu menemanimu itu?" lanjut pria berkuncir itu, "Biasanya dia akan duduk manis di sampingmu ketika kau tengah menggambar di tubuh seseorang."

"Jangan menyebutnya 'menggambar', Iruka. Jangan berkata seakan-akan pekerjaanku adalah kegiatan iseng yang suka dilakukan anak kecil," Kakashi berkata, "dan gadis itu tidak akan berkunjung kemari lagi, kukira."

"Benar juga," sahut pemusik itu, "kudengar malam ini dia akan resmi menjadi seorang _Geisha_."

"Begitulah." Timpal Kakashi asal-asalan.

"Lalu kenapa?"

Kakashi mengernyit, "Kenapa apa?"

"Kenapa kau belum juga menebus kebebasannya? Kupikir kau mencintai anak itu."

Kakashi menatap pemusik itu tajam. "Mencintai Sakura? Apa maksudmu?"

"Oh," pemusik itu mengibaskan sebelah lengannya dengan asal-asalan, "kau tahu apa maksudku."

Kakashi mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada batu tinta di sampingnya, menuang isinya ke sebuah cawan, kemudian mengisinya dengan air, membersihkannya. Dia menerawang. "Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin. Aku dan Sakura begitu berbeda."

"Menurutku tidak," pemusik itu menukas. "Jelas sekali Sakura mencintaimu."

"Usia kami terpaut jauh—"

"Itu bukan alasan."

Kakashi mendengus, "Aku tahu kau menganggap ini hal remeh, tetapi ini begitu berarti banyak bagiku. Anak itu berhak mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih baik daripada seseorang sepertiku. Kau tahu aku? Hanya seseorang yang tidak berguna. Aku tidak bisa memberinya masa depan."

"Dan kau pikir masa depan apa yang akan didapat olehnya dengan menjadi seorang _Geisha?"_

Kata-kata itu menikam Kakashi dengan telak.

"Berhentilah bersikap bodoh seperti itu, Kakashi. Kau ini sudah tua, sudah saatnya kau jujur dengan perasaanmu sendiri," lanjut Si Pemusik, saat dirinya memakai atasan _hakama_-nya kembali.

"Aku tidak bisa,"

"Kau selalu berkata seperti itu, aku bosan mendengarnya." Ujar Si Pemusik, kemudian melanjutkan, "aku tanya padamu, apa arti gadis itu untukmu?"

Kakashi menjawab tanpa ragu, "Seseorang yang berharga..."

Pemusik itu mengedikkan bahu, "_Yah_, aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu sesuatu, seseorang yang kau anggap berharga itu akan menjadi milik pria lain malam ini, aku hanya memperingatkanmu, _lho_..."

Pria itu meninggalkan sebuah amplop di samping batu tinta Kakashi, kemudian melangkah menuju pintu depan. "Masih ada kesempatan Kakashi," katanya, sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Kakashi mematung, tangannya mengepal erat.

Masih ada kesempatan.

Bolehkah dia bersikap egois kali ini?

Atau mungkin, justru dirinya berhenti bersikap egois dengan keputusan yang baru saja dia ambil?

Tidak peduli yang mana, dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa-gesa saat itu, kemudian menyambar mantel bepergian yang tergantung di pintu depan miliknya. Dia memacu dirinya menelusuri udara malam yang terbuka.

_Tunggu aku, Saki..._

.

.

Tsudzuku

.

.

A/N:

Hai, hai, hai XD

Rie dateng lagi dengan fic terbarunya, padahal yang Moonchild sama Shinsengumi and His Charming Criminal masih jauh dari kata tamat*ditabok

Ehehe, habis gimana lagi, kalo ide udah nemplok(?) di jidat (Saki: ada yang ngomongin jidat?*ngasah golok) kalo ga langsung di tuangin takutnya malah jadi layu dan mati*lha?. Masih prolog, nih. Jadi gomen kalo gaje, ya? :'D

Btw, fic ini adalah bentuk pelunasan janji Rie kepada Rieki Kikkawa, ini buat kamu cintaaaa XD akhirnya diriku membuat fiksi KakaSaku, tapi sayangnya bukan CANON, haha, susyahhnya bikin CANON.

Ide cerita fiksi ini terinspirasi dari sebuah manga yang Rie baca beberapa tahun yang lalu, waktu masih kelas satu SMA, judulnya Mademoisele Butterfly, tapi lupa nama mangaka-nya siapa, jadi ga bisa dicantumin disclaimernya deh DX

Tetapi untuk jalan cerita Rie usahakan berbeda, lagian Rie juga agak lupa jalan cerita manga itu bagaimana, haha*penyusutan volume otak dikarenakan faktor usia*

Yosh! Cuap-cuapnya udah kepanjangan, nih, langsung aja deh, mind to give me some reviews and concrits, minna? Dan saya juga seorang masokis sekarang, jadi saya tidak keberatan dengan Flame :D silahkan tuangkan segala unek-unek anda setelah membaca chapter ini.

Salam,

Rie^^..


End file.
